


It's Not Enough it's Just a Habit

by jyanx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyanx/pseuds/jyanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after everything that seemed so simple changes. </p><p>Who are you then? </p><p>What do you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Enough it's Just a Habit

**Author's Note:**

> I make no claim of ownership on Teen Wolf, and I make nothing from the writing of this fanfic. The Title is from Kiss off by The Violent Femmes. I don't own that either.
> 
> My deepest appreciation to DiscontentedWinter, Emma_Sea, and minealready for the beta. Thanks so much for all of your help.
> 
> Also to Karen, and the Optimist ♰King's Wench♰ for support and encouragement.
> 
> This one's for you Meep. Sorry about all the teasing. You were my inspiration, and this one's for you.

When he was younger it was easier. 

He has never been the sort who saw things as pure black or pure white, but he still hadn’t fully understood the vast panorama of grays that made up the real world. 

Peter was a cold blooded killer who brutally murdered his niece in a bid for power. 

It had been easier in those days, but times had changed, and, after a seemingly endless parade of death, murder, and possession had salted, burned and buried those easy judgments, he came to appreciate just how much a person could change. 

How much pain, rage, and despair could change a man.

Had changed him.

To be fair though, none of that probably explained this.

The room was warm, a bit too warm to be exactly comfortable. He could feel the sweat running down his spine, and pooling into the small of his back. Could feel it dripping down his crack. His skin pinked and waiting. 

Always the waiting.

He had expected hard and fast the first time.

He should have known better.

Peter liked to take his time. Liked to set the scene. Liked to see him stretched out on his stomach on the simple king sized bed. His hands above his head gripping the headboard. 

Never handcuffed.

“You want to be good for Daddy don’t you?”

“You want to make Daddy proud?”

“Hang on tight, baby. Show Daddy how much you want him.”

Sometimes he thought he should want what he thought other people his age wanted. Fairy tale love, soul mates, and happy endings.

Other times when Peter looked at him like that all those mundane concerns were impossible to hold on to.

When all he could smell was sweat and sex, and all he could feel was the tight hot clench of Peter around him, his weight over him as Peter took what he wanted from Stiles.

That was another surprise.

He thought that well…he never thought that Peter would…

But then he should have known that Peter would be all about his own pleasure in whatever form it took. That Peter simply wouldn’t give a fuck.

That wasn’t to say Stiles didn’t enjoy the feel of Peter slowly working him open on his cock. Taking his sweet ass time and slowly.

Ever so slowly.

Working Stiles into a begging, writhing mess.

Needing more.

Faster  
Harder  
Now

Not all the time.

There was plenty of fast and hard against walls, over desks, and wherever and whenever they could regardless of who could hear or smell. Sometimes because of it.

Stiles might occasionally play up the slight hitch in his gait, or dress to flash the bites and bruises that adorn neck, waist, shoulder, and ass. He might like the glances. The whispered talk, and the little glimpses of hurt and betrayal.

Suck it bestie. Payback

Such a bitch.

The feeling of silk teasing ever so lightly against his sweaty back awakens him to the present moment, and when he picks up his head to accept the scarf seeking his eyes, he shudders out a groan.

Feels the nipping kisses trace their way from the nape of his neck to the small of his back. Feels the rasp of stubble, and the gentle grip of hands on hips. Breath coming heavy the lower his Daddy kisses.

“You need to use your words, baby,” he whispers against the skin of Stiles’ back.

“Show Daddy you can be a big boy and ask for what you want.”

“I want you to put your cock in my ass, Daddy. I want to make you feel good.”

They had toyed around with baby names for body parts, but the first time Stiles had tried to ask for Peter’s thingy in his hole he couldn’t help laughing, and couldn’t even get it out. Peter, for his part, had looked more than a bit horrified, and they figured that there was no reason to carry their play quite that far.

Peter didn’t bother with more than perfunctory prep, neither one of them was in the mood. His hastily slicked cock slid into Stiles with just the right touch of pain, and within moments they began to move together. The motions practiced, but a bit rushed. They both had been waiting for this for too long to wait much longer. Peter reached down and stroked Stiles’ prick with the ease of man who had long since learned what his baby loved the best. Stiles came hard, panting as Peter continued his relentless pace.

He was a bit sensitive, but Stiles didn’t mind. He loved knowing that his Daddy was enjoying this. 

Enjoying him. 

“I love it, Daddy. Love feeling your cock. Love knowing that I make you this hard.”

“Come for me, Daddy.”

“Show me how much you love my ass.”

“How hot I make you.”

He felt Peter’s body tighten as he came, and felt the splash of his release. Satiated and proud. Feeling Peter slowly soften inside him. 

Maybe a plug.

He knew how much his Daddy liked that.

How much he liked to make his Daddy happy. 

He drifted off to sleep content in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a little different from anything else I've ever written. 
> 
> Change is good.


End file.
